


Paramour Princess

by alifetime



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, and holly puts makeup on will, he’s on everyone’s hit list, mike loves embarrassing his boyfriend, will babysits holly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifetime/pseuds/alifetime
Summary: Will babysits Mike’s little sister, Holly. All she wanted to do was make Will into a princess because she thought he was pretty.





	Paramour Princess

**Author's Note:**

> -literally just found out that the age of sexual intercourse in America is 18 and not 16 like Britain, so apologies for the mentions and intentions of it in this one-shot.
> 
> [ 07.06.2018 ]

“Just be sure to phone me if anything is wrong, okay?” Karen Wheeler smiled down at her son’s best friend, Will Byers.

He still hadn’t grown to her height, but Karen had always been a tall woman. Will had his growth spurt finally at the age of fifteen to sixteen. Though he never caught up to any of the boys, or his brother, he at least took over Jane and Max. Only by a couple of inches ... curse his mothers side of the family for being short. He didn’t think he would be doing a lot more growing, especially now that he’s seventeen-years-old. But he would come to say he’s learned to accept the fact that he only stood at 5’6, which is short for a boy but tall enough to look down at girls—the ones who always teased him for being shorter than everyone else.

Enough about his height; he has a job to do.

Karen smiled and double checked everything before heading towards her car that Ted was currently waiting in. As soon as they drove off, Will closed the door, engulfing the warm, familiar feeling of the Wheeler’s residence. In the living room he found the girl he’s to be looking after; sweet, little, Holly Wheeler. She was currently leaning over the coffee table, tongue sticking out at the side and scribbling down colours in the lines of her colouring book.

For a while now Will had become the Wheeler’s babysitter for Holly. He of course did it for free, literally because he insisted that babysitting for his best friends family didn’t trouble him whatsoever. And Holly was a pleasure to be around — a real break from being a busy teenager, letting a little kids hyperactive nature overtake you. Will has always loved kids. This was probably because he’s always been the youngest and never had any younger siblings. Jane was older than him by a few months, so Joyce still coddled him more. He was the youngest out of their group of friends. Though they no longer babied him, they still felt the need to protect him the most. Endearing, but Will can look after himself, thank you very much.

As Will took a seat on the sofa, Holly jumped up and smiled brightly at Will. The older boy smiled back and she went back to her colouring. Soon she will get bored and drag Will out to play in the garden or something else, since it is getting dark out. Of course it was always more exciting when Mike was here. When Holly wasn’t looking the two would sneak kisses. Holly would then catch them, giggling and playfully making grossed-out faces.

But right now Mike was out of state, visiting Nancy in New York, looking at possible collages to go to. Will was doing the same. Him and Mike wanted to do what Jonathon and Nancy has done. They don’t go to the same collage, but they do go to ones nearest to each-other so they could see each-other at weekends, sometimes even week days. He didn’t know when Mike is to come home, but Will sure hoped it was soon. It’s been a week, and Will, as selfish as it sounded, wanted Mike all to himself this bitter winter. He wanted Mike to hold and cuddle him. He wanted to make Mike hot chocolate. He wanted to watch movies together. They also haven’t had sex in a while, which for two seventeen-year-olds is a problem. They’ve just been so busy as of late that the only thing they have been able to do is hug and kiss.

Will and Holly spent the good first thirty minutes together in mostly silence. At one point Will got up to get Holly and himself some juice—which Holly’s not allowed after dinner, but no one will know—and after that, again, fell to silence. Will blamed it on the colouring book, but he would be a hypocrite if he were to say something against it. Another reason why Will loves babysitting Mike’s little sister is because the two had so much in common, despite the large age gap. Both enjoyed their peace and quiet, hated loud noises, never talked a lot, giggly and shy. Did Will mention that they both had a talent for drawing? Holly was really good for her age, more so than ever, just like Will was. And look where he is now: studying art, animation and design.

Holly’s wandering hand came to a stop and Will looked over at her handy work. She had coloured in the fun looking cartoon dolphin well with all of the right colours a cartoon drawing should have.

“What do you think?” Holly asked, a huge grin on her face.

Will nodded approvingly. “Amazingly artistic, Holly. Well done!”

Holly smiled brightly and put the drawing down on the table before making a thoughtful face. Then, her grin seemed to get impossibly bigger, light brown eyes shining with mischief.

“What are you thinking about, Holly?” mused Will, ready for anything Holly has to offer.

“I remembered something that Mikey told me,” she said excitedly. If she is this jovial then whatever Mike said must have been incredibly pleasing to her.

“What was that?” asked Will.

Holly giggled, coming up to sit next to Will, her feet not quite touching the floor yet. “Mike said that you would play princess with me!”

Will didn’t let his face fall. What he did do was make a mental note in his head to make sure to kill Mike when he got back from New York. “Oh, he did, did he?”

Holly nodded vigorously. “He said you would make a very pretty princess. I think so, too.”

The fact Mike said he would make a pretty princess warmed his heart. But at the same time, he cringed at the thought. The most Will had ever done that was remotely girly was allow Max and Jane to paint his nails. He will admit that he didn’t mind that. But all the makeup and other shit girls did to make themselves pretty is just too much effort. Will always said girls didn’t need makeup, but once he said that to Jane, she went on a full-blown rant about how it’s not always about the natural look—it’s just defining ones face. Plus, it made her more confident to show her face in public after a morning with no coffee. Will may be gay, but he wasn’t into any of that girly stuff.

“So, will you be my princess?” Holly asked, puppy-dog eyes on full-show.

Yup, Will was definitely going to murder Mike when he got back home. Because of the puppy-dog eyes Holly was giving him, the pouty lip and not wanting to disappoint the girl, he nodded reluctantly. The girl beamed, clapping her hands together.

“Stay here,” she ordered. “I’m going to get my things and we can have a tea party!” Holly ran off and Will groaned aloud, leaning back on the sofa. Hands rubbed at his face, cheeks flushing red. If he was going to be made to wear a dress a good talk with Mike will have to do. But he draws the line at that. There was no way he was putting on a dress. A tiara, yes; a dress? Not bloody likely.

It took a good five minutes for Holly to bring everything down. When she first came down with the tea set she asked Will if he could make actual tea. Again, unwilling to do so but doing as he’s told anyway, Will wandered to the kitchen and started boiling the kettle. For good measure he took out some biscuits from the cupboard. Surely Karen wouldn’t mind a little tea party? She wouldn’t. Will and Holly were good kids. A little bit of fun never hurt anyone.

Once Will had put the tea in the tea pot and had placed four biscuits on the plate, he carried it back to the living room and placed it on the coffee table. Holly was there with a few things that Will was dreading. She was already wearing a tutu above her leggings and a silver crown a top of her blonde curls. Upon seeing Will, she held up a tiara with fake blue gems on it and a pink, frilly skirt with a bow in front that was sure to only reach Will thighs. Maybe even above, that’s how short it is. Will was pretty sure she had burrowed that skirt from Nancy’s old clothes.

Will placed the tea pot down and shamefully took both items from the girls hold. Holly giggled and Will went out of the room, embarrassed, trying to hold his face down as he went to the bathroom. He could still hear Holly’s giggle in the background.

In the bathroom he stood in front of the mirror. He put the skirt on over his worn down, ripped jeans. He was right. It only reached up to mid-thigh. He already felt so awkward. By the time Mike gets home he’s going to have to force that boy to do this so Will can laugh at him. This was torture. But because Mike had told Holly this and because Will hated to disappoint, he coped with the shame.

For now.

He then took the tiara and moved some of his fringe to the side so the crown thing can properly fit on his head. There, all done. A red flush coated his cheeks. He would have to deal with it. Besides, it isn’t as if anyone else is going to see him. Yes, Holly can easily tell everyone that he had worn a skirt and a tiara, but at least no one else has to see it.

With his head hanging low, he walked out of the bathroom and into the living. A small squeal of delight left Holly and Will made a sit down opposite her.

“Glad of you to join us, Princess Will,” Holly said in a silly British accent. Will had a feeling Mike’s cousin Richie has a bad influence on her.

“I’m here,” mumbled Will, still not looking at Holly.

Holly cleared her throat. “It is Queen Holly, to you.”

Will groaned. “I apologise, Queen Holly.”

Holly smiled triumphantly. She stood up and leaned over to take the tea pot. Will watched her carefully as she poured the creamy tea into the cups. He said his thanks and took a sip, misjudging that he had just made it and put it down quickly, feeling the burn on his tongue.

“Princess William?” Holly piped up after she dipped a biscuit in her tea.

“Yes, Queen Holly?” returned Will. He didn’t even know Holly knew his full name. Heck, at her age Will didn’t even know his full name was William until the teacher had called him that.

“Do you think it would be okay if I did your makeup?”

_Oh, hell-to-the-no._

“Of course you can.”

Will wanted to smack himself. Why has he agreed to do this?

Holly lifted up a box and opened it. This was her way of waiting for the tea to cool down. She came over and sat by Will, tongue sticking between her gappy teeth with her own excitement. She pulled out a small brush and powder, fluffing up the ends and swiftly moving her hands across the toned skin-colour. Will was sure this was Nancy’s old equipment. Just as Holly was bringing the brush up to ghost at Will’s cheeks, he flinched back. Holly startled but then let out a light giggle.

“Don’t be scared, Will,” crooned Holly. “Mike told me that you are the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen. That’s when he said you were just like a princess.” Will felt the heat rising on his cheeks again. This time, the heat was not from embarrassment. Rather smitten, really. Holly put the brush to Will’s cheek again and he leaned in, willing for her to go on.

“Anything else he said about me?” he asked quietly.

“Oh, yes,” nodded Holly. She dipped the brush in more. “He said he loves you.”

Will smiled. “I love him too,” he mumbled.

“Of course you do,” said Holly. She dabbed a little blusher over his cheeks. For an eight-year-old she was very steady and light with her strokes. “Daddy still doesn’t understand why Mike likes you. He says it’s bad for boys to like boys. But daddy does love Mike, and only _‘accepts’_ him.” Holly sighed and shook her head. “As long as his son is happy.”

She ran the brush above his eyebrows and under his hair line. She made sure the tiara pinned his hair back. Though Joyce finally accepted that Will was growing up and no longer would look great with a bowl hair cut, he still never bothered doing anything with his now mess of fluffy hair. All he did was comb it to the side in the morning and that was about it. At least it stopped a lot of people from calling him a fairy, but the name zombie boy carried on until he was at the age of sixteen. That’s when Troy finally moved to another school for a ‘better’ education.

“There! I’m done!” Holly announced and stood back, admiring her handy work. She gave Will a mirror and he gladly accepted it. If anything all it did was clear his skin up, because teens have the most horrid skin you could ask for. Though Will’s fortunate enough to have smooth skin. He felt bad for Mike’s cousin, Richie, who had an acne outbreak a couple of years back. Apart from the light powder, she also dabbed some deep blusher on, defining his baby soft cheeks. Slowly, he brought a hand up to feel at his face. He wouldn’t say he’s a big fan, but every once in a while if he’s going out on a date with Mike, an old trick of makeup might just do.

“Now you’re even more pretty!” exclaimed Holly. She took the mirror back and placed the box down. She held up another biscuit, dipped it in the tea and munched at it. “Are you going to take your tea, princess?”

Will nodded, a light laugh escaping past his lips. The tea had cooled to a reasonable temperature and he did as Holly did; in the biscuit went and he couldn’t help but deem this time for babysitting the youngest Wheeler one of the best ones. He was still a bit sheepish about the skirt, but the makeup didn’t really bother him. There was hardly any differences, but just enough to show his lovely hazel eyes and soft skin.

For a good twenty minutes the two spent drinking tea, eating biscuits and messing about. When all was finished, Will took the tea set to the kitchen to wash up. Holly is to put her stuff upstairs. The sneaky girl made sure to not remind Will of his current attire. Because when Will came back into the living room, still in a pink frilly skirt and a tirara atop of his head, the door to the house opened. Expecting Karen, Will jumped back, rushing to take his tiara and skirt off when Holly stopped him. Will was tempted to push her hands from him when he looked up.

Nancy stood in the hallway with a suitcase. Followed by Will’s big brother, Jonathon. And behind, none other than the Michael Wheeler. The chain to start this whole event off. Upon seeing the two in the living room dressed as royalty, they all started laughing sweetly. Will eyed Mike dangerously who only laughed more. Holly joined in.

“Look, Mike! I found your princess!” she declared gaily.

Both Nancy and Jonathon then stared at Mike in shook. Mike only nodded. “That you did, Holly,” he said just as happily.

“Mike!” Will suddenly yelled. He jumped up and ran after Mike who yelped, running into the kitchen, away from the smaller teen. Holly squealed in delight and the two oldest’s continued their laughter. “I’m gonna kill you!”

Mike stopped short at the stairs where Will attempted to tackle him. Of course it didn’t work. Mike literally scooped Will up in his arms and peppered kissed all over his face. After admitting defeat, Will allowed himself to be pampered by his boyfriend whom he hadn’t seen in a good two weeks. He then laid Will to stand back. Mike brought his hand to caress Will’s cheeks. The latter leaned into the touch, smiling softly.

“You’re still dead, Wheeler,” the small one gritted playfully. “You making me wear a skirt...”

“Before you do that, I wouldn’t mind fucking you while you’re in that skirt,” Mike murmured dreamily.

Will blushed, eyes going wide. A splutter left his open mouth as another burst of laughing came from behind them. They turned, Mike looking like a dear in headlights. Nancy was the only one laughing whilst Holly stared up in wonderment.

“What does fucking mean?” she questioned innocently with wide, curious eyes.

Jonathon was staring Mike down, an irritant look crossing his brown eyes. “You really _are_ dead, Wheeler,” he gritted.

“Sorry...” Mike said shamefully.

“N-not an image Jonathon wants to see, Mike!” Nancy gasped out in between laughs.

Not only was Mike on Jonathon’s and Will’s hit list; Will was now certain that the taller boy was going to be on Karen’s once she find out Mike has taught Holly a new swear word.

Mike groaned and Will started giggling. He stood on his tip-toes, ruffling Mike’s hair as he kissed at the boys flushed, freckled cheeks.

“I’ll help you through the evening, dear,” Will mocked a British accent.

“Oh, God, you’ve been spending too much time with Richie,” said Mike.

“And Holly.” Will nodded towards the girl who was busy looking back and forth between her brother and sister.

“Alright lovebirds,” said Nancy, taking hold of her suitcase again. “Jonathon will be wanting to take your boyfriend home, Mike. So I say a goodbye would help?”

Mike let go of Will to help Nancy with the suitcases, taking them upstairs. Holly followed them, most likely to take her crown and tutu off. The feathery haired boy ran into the arms of his big brother, squeezing tightly.

“Hey, buddy,” said Jonathon. They pulled away. “Please be sure Mike has a filter next time.”

Will lightly hit Jonathon’s shoulder. “Apologies that you heard that. Mike may not have a filter, but you got to admit: the amount of trouble he always gets himself into just because of his mouth.”

“Hilarious,” agreed Jonathon.

Holly wandered back down. She held out her hands. Will understood what she was implying and took of the skirt, avoiding the eyes of an observer of his brother and shakily took the tiara off. He bent down to give Holly a hug and a kiss to her forehead.

“Goodnight, princess William,” said Holly.

Will smiled. “Goodnight, Queen Holly.” She then kissed him on the cheek before going upstairs.

Nancy and Mike came back down. Jonathon kissed and hugged Nancy goodbye and Nancy made her way back upstairs to tuck Holly into bed. Mike and Will stayed by the door for a just a small moment. Will leaned up and pecked at his boyfriends lips. As he was starting to pull away Mike chased him and both kissed multiple times before really giving in and wrapped themselves around each-other. It would have gone a different way if Jonathon hadn’t beeped at them, yelling out of the window to, “Stop acting like a bunch of horny, uncontrollable dogs!” Will hoped it wasn’t loud enough to piss off the neighbours for both his and Jonathon’s sake.

“Wish you could stay round,” sighed Mike.

“I would,” said Will. “But Jonathon and I have this whole night of movies set out. Tomorrow I will.”

Mike smirked. “You think you could wear that skirt?” This earned a light hit to the shoulder.

“Don’t push it, mister,” Will accused playfully.

“Uh, okay, baby.” Mike kissed him again, lasting for a good couple of seconds and then pulling Will into a tight hug. Will breathed in the fresh pine wood of Mike’s scent. It was comforting, because now he was back and Will didn’t have to rely so much on Mike’s jackets and sweatshirts as much. “Though, you make a pretty princess; you do, sweetheart.”

“Sure you would too, babe,” mumbled Will.

“Nah,” shrugged Mike. “You’re definitely the girl in this relationship.”

“What ...? I can be manly!” Will said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Sure, and Max likes girls.” A roll of his eyes made Will mimic his facial expressions. “Anyway, before your brother kills me, I think you should go.”

Will giggled. They shared one last kiss before Will bolted off towards the car. Once he got in the car, Jonathon started it up. Will waved out the window to Mike until they had driven off. There was silence for a moment. Then Jonathon spoke up.

“I had no idea you and Mike were the kinky type,” he commented.

Will groaned, burying his face in his hands. “We’re not, though. That’s just Mike being Mike.”

Jonathon chuckled, giving his little brothers shoulder a sympathetic pat. “All in good time, Will.”

Will glared at him but couldn’t help the laughter bubbling at the back of his throat. Maybe one day Will may take Mike up on that offer.

**Author's Note:**

> a little fun and humorous one. i really enjoyed writing this. hope you enjoyed reading :3


End file.
